Get Me Out of Vegas
by Storywriter
Summary: My first LV fan fic. A girl visiting Vegas wants nothing more then to go home.
1. Default Chapter

Note: I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I create. 

Stepping out of the shadows of reality and not understanding the world around her. Jocelyn Gregory got pulled into a business trip with her father from Chicago to Las Vegas. 

" Why did I have to come on this trip?" Jocelyn asked her father on the airplane. 

" Basically because of your mother," her father answered. 

" I'm an adult," Jocelyn said, " Not a child." 

" But you live with your mother," her father said, " And ever since the divorce I have not seen you." 

" But why bring me on a business trip that takes me to Vegas?" Jocelyn asked. 

Her father didn't answer that question. 

A few hours later, Jocelyn and her father got out of a cab that led them to the entrance of the Motecieto Hotel. 

" My goodness," Jocelyn said, " What a huge hotel." 

" All the hotels in Vegas are like this one," her father said. 

Malcolm Gregory was big in the business of surveillance and security and new a few tricks on to apprehend would be criminals. 

The two stepped into the lobby of the hotel and were greeted by and older gentleman. 

" Malcolm," they heard 

" Ed," Malcolm said shaking the man's hand, " Nice of you to invite me out here." 

" Old friends need to keep in touch," Ed said, " And who is this charming young lady." 

" Ed Devine," Malcolm said, " My daughter Jocelyn." 

" Nice to meet you," Jocelyn said shaking Ed's hand. 

" Likewise," Ed said, " Oh Danny." 

Jocelyn saw another man walk by them with crutches.

" What's up Ed?" Danny said. 

" I want you to meet someone," Ed said waving. 

Jocelyn and her father walked up to Danny and Ed. 

" Danny," Ed said, " An old friend of mine Malcolm Gregory. Danny McCoy." 

" Pleased to met you sir," Danny said then looking at Jocelyn. 

" And his daughter Jocelyn," Ed said. 

" Nice to meet you too," Danny said. 

" Likewise," Jocelyn said. 

" Danny would you mind showing Jocelyn around?" Ed said, " Malcolm and I have business to attend to." 

" I was on my way back up to the camera room," Danny said. 

" Show Jocelyn her room instead," Ed said. 

" Dad," Jocelyn said, " I don't need a babysitter." 

" Accept the offer," Malcolm said. 

" If I have to," Jocelyn said. 

Ed and Malcolm then went on their way. 

" So you ever been to Vegas?" Danny asked as they walked on. 

" Nope," Jocelyn answered, " Never thought of it." 

" Really?" Danny said, " Room key for Ms. Gregory." 

Danny was handed a key and the two walked to the elevator. 

" You don't need to show me around," Jocelyn said. 

" I have my orders," Danny said, " And so do you." 

" I'm an adult, not a child," Jocelyn said, " Do you understand that?" 

" What has gotten into your head?" Danny asked. 

" You don't want to know," Jocelyn said. 

The elevator closed and that was the end of their conversation. For Now. 

That evening Jocelyn went walking around the Montecieto and was cornered by Danny. 

" There you are," Danny said. 

" Were you looking for me?" Jocelyn asked," If so, what for?" 

" For you father," Danny asked. 

" I don't need a babysitter," Jocelyn said, " You hear me?" 

" You're not making my job any easier," Danny said, " Why?" 

" Because I'd rather be back home in Chicago," Jocelyn said, " Las Vegas is not for me." 

" You're just not used to it," Danny said. 

" And I don't want to," Jocelyn said, " Now what about my father?" 

" He asked me to show you around Vegas," Danny said, " Ed and him have business to discuss." 

" So?" Jocelyn said. 

" You're a pain in the neck," Danny said, " I don't need this." 

Danny then walked away leaving Jocelyn all by herself. 


	2. Leave Me Alone

Jocelyn was surprised when Danny left her and she felt a little uneasy about her attitude towards him. 

" What is it with me?" Jocelyn thought, " Why do I get so weird around guys?" 

Jocelyn walked around the casino to look for Danny, but didn't find him. 

" Where did he go so fast?" Jocelyn asked herself. 

Jocelyn looked around some more and only ran into her father and Ed. 

" Jocelyn?" her father said, " Why are you walking around alone?" 

" Why are you treating me like a child?" Jocelyn asked in return, " I'm looking for Danny?" 

" Where did he go?" Ed asked. 

" Beats me," Jocelyn answered. 

" Just goes to show you," Ed said, " Good help is hard to find." 

" Mr. Deline," Jocelyn said, " Don't be mad at Danny, I think I made him go off because I told him I'd rather be home then here." 

" Jocelyn," her father said, " This trip was for you and me too." 

" But you're busy," Jocelyn said, " What am I supposed to do?" 

Danny then came walking up to them. 

" You cool off yet?" Danny asked her. 

" Excuse me?" Jocelyn asked. 

" Are you calm enough for me to show you around Vegas?" Danny asked. 

" I want to go home," Jocelyn said, " I can't stand it here." 

" You just don't know Vegas," Ed said, " Danny knows all the good sites." 

" I don't care," Jocelyn said. 

" Still the pain in the neck," Danny said, " But I think you're worse then that." 

" Danny," Ed said, " Why don't you show Jocelyn the video room." 

" No thanks," Jocelyn said, " If there's one thing I've seen too much of it's security cameras." 

" Then how about the view from the roof?" Danny joked. 

" You don't know views until you see the view from the Sears Tower," Jocelyn said crossing her arms. 

" That's enough," her father said. 

Jocelyn then walked away. 

" What is the matter with her?" Danny asked her father. 

" She's taking it hard," her father answered, " Ever since the divorce she's been like that." 

" It's hard to feel sorry for her when she acts like that," Danny said. 

" I know what you mean," her father answered. 

Jocelyn went up to the roof herself. 

" Why did I came up here?" Jocelyn asked herself. 

" Nice view isn't it?" she heard. 

Jocelyn turned around to see Danny. 

" Yeah I guess," Jocelyn said. 

" Jocelyn I know what a tough time you're having," Danny said, " But don't take your anger out on me." 

" You're right," Jocelyn said, " I'm sorry. It's just that I'd rather be back home in Chicago, a city I know." 

" Well you can know Vegas too," Danny said, " If you let me show you." 

" Okay," Jocelyn said, " I guess can give it a whirl." 

Danny just gave her a sheepish grin, which made Jocelyn smile back. 


	3. Are You Convinced?

Are You Convinced? 

Danny McCoy couldn't help but wondered what else he could find out about Jocelyn. He knew the obvious. Jocelyn Gregory was only 5'2 had long brown hair and green eyes that lit up her face. Jocelyn sat at one of the nickel machines that Danny convinced her to try, she seemed to be enjoying herself. 

" Hey," Danny said coming up to her. 

" Hi," Jocelyn said pulling the lever. 

" Are you having fun?" Danny asked. 

" Yeah," Jocelyn said, " Are you surprised?" 

" No," Danny said. 

" Liar," Jocelyn said laughing. 

" How about that tour now?" Danny said, " The sights of Las Vegas I know you will love." 

" If you say so," Jocelyn said pulling the level again. 

Suddenly Jocelyn heard bells. 

" Oh my God," Danny said, " You won." 

" Won what?" Jocelyn asked. 

" Ah, the jackpot," Danny said pointing to her machine. 

Jocelyn looked up, " It's only.." Jocelyn began to say, " 1,000 dollars." 

" Are you convinced yet that you came to Vegas for a reason?" Danny asked. 

" No," Jocelyn answered. 

" What in the world will it take for you to be convinced?" Danny asked. 

" If I can book a flight back home," Jocelyn answered. 

" What?" Danny asked. 

" I think you heard me," Jocelyn said. 

" Oh come on," Danny said, " Are you this impossible back in Chicago?" 

" Are you always so nosy?" Jocelyn asked. 

One of the vendors came up to Jocelyns' machine and told her to come with him. 

" Look out Chicago," Jocelyn said, " Jocelyn is coming home." 

Jocelyn then left Danny and the machine that gave her a ticket out of Vegas for good. 

Danny then went looking for Ed and Malcolm and found them in the surveillance room. 

" Hey," Ed said, " You are supposed to be looking out for Jocelyn." 

" I can't when she insists on going back home," Danny said. 

" She will at the end of the week," Malcolm said. 

" I think Jocelyn is determined to go now," Danny said, " She just hit a 1,000 on the nickel machines." 

" Are you serious?" Ed asked. 

" I think he looks serious," her father said, " I have to stop her." 

Malcolm then went out of the room hoping he can stop his daughter before it was too late. 


	4. Don't Try to Stop Me

Don't Try to Stop Me

Jocelyn Gregory sat in the hotel room at the Montecito and thought. 

" I want to go home more than anything," Abigail thought, " So why am I still here?" 

Then the door opened and in walked her father. 

" I was hoping you were still here," Malcolm said. 

Jocelyn just looked at her father who had a look of worry on his face. 

" Dad," Jocelyn said, " Why are you here?" 

Malcolm Gregory just looked down at his daughter.   
" Danny McCoy told me all you talk about is going back to Chicago," Malcolm said. 

Jocelyn stared up at her father who stood 6 feet tall and just gave her a look of concern. 

" It's all set too," Jocelyn said, " I'm on the first flight back tomorrow morning." 

" Jocelyn," Malcolm said," Why don't you give me a chance, give Las Vegas a chance." 

" I already have and I'm sick of it," Jocelyn said, " As for Danny McCoy he is driving me crazy. He won't leave me alone." 

" He's just doing what I asked him to do," Malcolm said, " I thought you would like it." 

" Well I don't," Jocelyn said, " And my mind is made up, don't try to stop me." 

Jocelyn then went out the door and Malcolm still had to figure out a way to convince his daughter to last the week. 

Jocelyn went downstairs and walked around the casino when she ran into Danny. 

" Hey Jocelyn," Danny said. 

" Leave me alone," Jocelyn said, " You told my father everything." 

" I think he had a right to know," Danny said. 

" Let's get one thing straight," Jocelyn said, " I am not a child, do don't treat me like one." 

" Then stop acting like one," Danny said, " Grow up." 

" Go to hell," Jocelyn said walking away from him. 

Malcolm Gregory went back to the surveillance room. 

" Did you find her?" Ed asked. 

" She wants to go back home," Malcolm said, " When Jocelyn sets her mind to something, she doesn't let go." 

" Real determination," Ed said, " Real smart." 

" No she's not," Malcolm said, " Jocelyn is young and fragile." 

" Danny may convince her," Ed said. 

" I don't think so," Danny said coming into the room, " I just had a fight with her." 

" Where did she go?" Malcolm asked. 

" I don't know," Danny said, " Jocelyn just left." 

" Oh that's great," Malcolm said, " She may decide to get on an early flight." 

" You mean she already has a ticket back to Chicago?" Danny asked. 

" First flight tomorrow morning," Malcolm said. 

" I have to stop her," Danny said. 

" Why are you so concerned about my daughter?" Malcolm asked. 

" Because I can," Danny answered leaving the room. 

Meanwhile, Jocelyn was indeed packing and talking to herself. 

" I have to get out of here," Jocelyn said," I don't want to be here." 

Then there was a knock at the door. 

" Go away," Jocelyn shouted. 

" Jocelyn it's Danny," Danny said. 

" Like I said go away," Jocelyn said. 

" Please," Danny said. 

Jocelyn went to the door only to look at Danny's serious look. Danny then walked in and shut the door behind him. 

" Don't try to stop me," Jocelyn said, " My mind is made up, I am on my way home." 

" You are a more of a pain the I thought," Danny said. 

" And you are so nosy," Jocelyn said, " Why don't you mind your own business." 

" This is my business," Danny said. 

" No!" Jocelyn exclaimed, " It's my life, my business." 

" You are impossible," Danny said stepping closer to her. 

" Back off," Jocelyn said. 

" Grow up," Danny said.   
" Get out of my way," Jocelyn said. 

Jocelyn tried to get past him, but Danny just pulled her back and surprised her with a kiss. 

Jocelyn pushed him away and smacked him. 

" Don't you ever do that again," Jocelyn said. 

Jocelyn then grabbed her bags and went out the door. 


End file.
